


Held in Bondage

by MortalAnonymous



Series: FanKyle Porn [3]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time, Gay Sex, Identity Reveal, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slippery Cloth Kink, Taunting, Teasing, Threats, Tight Clothing, Top Kyle, Torn Clothing, post-sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Fanboy and Kyle have established a decent routine with their games, but as ever, Fanboy wants to go further. Kyle finally relents to letting them go all the way...but on certain conditions.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Series: FanKyle Porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801132
Kudos: 17





	Held in Bondage

“C'mon, please, Kyle? You said you could see it happening..!”

Kyle looked at the brightly-costumed boy who had joined him in his bedroom, unimpressed. “I only said it as an _if_ because after fingering, I _knew_ you were probably going to ask..! You always have to go a step further..!”

A shrug met that. “Yeah, well...I'm asking! You can't suggest it's a possibility and then seriously _not_ expect me to want to do it..! And we've fooled around like...” A moment's pause as Fanboy recollected and counted out on his fingers. “...like at _least_ five times since then..! Haven't I been good? Patient? Uuuuugh, I want iiiiiit..!”

A quirk came to Kyle's brow as he watched Fanboy flop onto his bed, just as comfortably as if it had been his own, and throw a mini-fit, kicking and flopping his fists against the starry comforter. He had to say, he had not expected Fanboy to be holding out hope like this just for another step forward in their games together. As ever, he had no shame about what he wanted, either. And Kyle couldn't say it didn't make him feel smugly desirable to watch the other boy begging. He really hadn't found it all that urgent to escalate things, but at the same time, whenever it did escalate, he always ended up loving it.

Well, perhaps just the same, it wouldn't be so bad to give Fanboy this...but it was still a _big_ step forward. He would want to be sure Fanboy couldn't give him too many unexpected swerves. Letting a sigh out through his nose, Kyle prompted, “You remember my _condition_ for the _off-chance_ I ever felt like letting things get that far..?”

Fanboy's head perked up from Kyle's pillow. “Of course.”

The wizard boy's head shifted slightly to the side, doubtful. “And you're still certain you want to agree...” With how handsy and forward Fanboy was, Kyle couldn't imagine him being so willingly submissive.

“Uh-huh! Oh, very much so.” Fanboy's hands clasped together in front of him to plead again.

“Hmmmm...” Kyle tapped his large teeth in consideration, eyeing those famously wandering hands with some reservation. “And what if I added _on_ a condition? Just the one, but it is rather non-negotiable.”

Fanboy blinked and sat himself up, hardly believing he was on the cusp of what sounded like a yes. “Ok? And what's that?”

Kyle took out his magic wand, and gave it a short swish. Instantly, a firm coil of rope had appeared, binding those begging hands together. “That it happens like _this,”_ he gave curtly, “I won't have your impulses getting things carried away with a step this grand.”

Fanboy's brow went up, and he passed a glance between his bound hands and Kyle's oh-so-inviting body he knew was waiting under those form-fitting clothes. He loved touching Kyle. Admittedly, yes, he could overreach his boundaries, but most often Kyle seemed to love what he did. Love being pushed in lewd directions he hadn't been able to consider himself. But it looked like he was a bit more hesitant about this one. Fanboy didn't want to have to give up using his hands, but if he wanted this to happen, it looked like he had no other options.

Letting his face fall into a flirtatious smirk, he granted, “Aren't you a kinky minx~...well, if you feel safer exploring me like this, then by all means. You're right. I might have a little trouble controlling myself around you. Rowr.” A playful snap of his jaw towards the other boy.

Taken a bit aback, one set of Kyle's fingertips graced his collarbone as his brow went up and he blushed slightly. He really hadn't thought Fanboy would take to the idea so well. But, if he really was accepting this, then Kyle supposed he wouldn't mind exploring a new idea. A smirk found him now as he liked the idea of holding this much power over the other.

“And what about you?” he challenged, motioning his wand again and magically yanking the boy off the bed by the ropes around his wrists. Those wrists were suspended in the air as Fanboy found himself face to face with Kyle, and the wizard traced the edges of the other's cowl with that wand. “You're showing an awful lot of trust for no reason here...do _you_ feel safe letting me have my way with you~..? Do you _really..?”_

Fanboy's eyes blinked wider as he registered that yes, he was quite helpless here, and yes, Kyle could very easily do what he was threatening and take his fill of exposing Fanboy's face, alongside the rest of his flesh. Hearing it had an effect on the lanky one, but probably not the one Kyle had expected. Fanboy's cheeks tinted and his eyelids grew heavy as he gave a shuddering breath.

“I didn't think you'd be so villainous about this...” he noted, finding the threat as he was practically treated like a prisoner highly alluring, “But if it's you, you can see whatever part of me you want.”

Indeed, Kyle had not expected Fanboy to be _turned_ _on_ by the suggestion of ripping away his coveted costume, particularly the facial covering. Much less, he didn't expect Fanboy to tell him he was _fine_ letting Kyle trap and expose him as if he _were_ some villain right out of the wannabe hero's comic books. Well, maybe that was why he liked it. Still, he would trust Kyle with his precious identity and let him have his way with him, even when the notion was used as a threat? He would _still_ be fine with it?

Why did Kyle find that so flattering?

“You're sure..?” he asked instead, letting his free hand raise and grace Fanboy's cheek. His fingers dipped underneath the edge of that cowl, pushing under it and snaking around the base of Fanboy's skull. He could feel hair. He was also greatly satisfied by the way Fanboy sucked in a shaky breath and crushed his eyes shut, clearly never having felt a touch like that and both tensed and aroused by it. “Nothing would stop me recording this and sharing it with whomever I liked...”

A soft, short moan as Fanboy thought about having his face revealed on camera. “Somehow, I just don't think you would...you're still my friend. But I also somehow love the way you're talking right now...” It might have been on a tentative status from Kyle's end, but the wizard had always been in Fanboy's tightest friend circle, right alongside his best friend Chum Chum. Probably as more. And in all honesty, he probably didn't even care to share Fanboy's secrets, both because of this and because he didn't actually find them important enough to spill.

Well, Fanboy did have that pegged. Kyle saw to reason to bother spreading such secrets around. Wowed by the resilience of Fanboy's trust in him, though, he felt flattered again. And smug. Fanboy really liked this game, hmm? In that case, Kyle saw it best to toy with him, and pulled his hand away, making his wand disappear as he stepped back but retaining his smirk. “I suppose we shall see how I feel in a bit, then. I'm definitely going to need to take _some_ of all that off. But for now, I do believe it is the host that gets to go first.”

Missing the hand around his face, Fanboy felt a strain as Kyle put his threat on hold. He'd expected the redhead to _want_ to look at his face, but instead he retracted. Had Fanboy said something wrong? Though, he hardly had any complaints as Kyle now moved both hands to palm up under his own shirt and over his crotch, swaying ever so enticingly as he got himself worked up. It just nagged at the back of Fanboy's mind, wishing the other was going to come back to the idea of his identity. In this setting, he kind of...wanted Kyle to see it. Talk about intimate. Having the sight stolen just felt like a really lewd way to do it. Which was exactly why Fanboy wanted Kyle to steal it.

With the hope that the ginger boy wouldn't forget, Fanboy just swallowed and watched what Kyle was instead _giving_ him. He didn't like to be interrupted while flaunting himself.

Kyle was flaunting quite a bit, too, ensuring Fanboy had a nice distraction as he undid and pushed his pants down enough to reveal his member. That he palmed and kneaded slowly while his other hand glided up against his skin, pushing with it the hem of his red and gold striped pullover. As it revealed his nipples, Kyle let his thumb graze one and hummed with a showy little wiggle. “You want to touch this, don't you~?” The slack-jawed stare was rather telling.

A feeble little whine. “Huuuhn~...always.” Everything about Kyle's body was pale, slender, and so contrastingly soft compared to his prickly aura. Fanboy's hands couldn't help but adore it. That was why it felt so tense when the wizard sauntered closer, giving his captive a much better look as he continued touching himself. The boy in Spandex leaned forward as his eyes stared openly, wrists keeping him back as that spot of magic kept them held fast in the air as if he were bolted to a wall.

It was very satisfying to watch Fanboy struggle, especially when his straying hands usually got their way. “Oh...I know~,” the redhead smirked harder, “I just wanted to rub it in.”

Right in front of Fanboy, he let both hands run their way up his own sides now, then sliding his top up and over his head and pivoting to let his legs cross in a sassy pose. Looking back at the other boy with his hips pushed out and a very knowing expression, he tossed the pullover and let his other hand glide over his rear now. It went under the lip of his jeans, pinky and thumb hooking the hem and dragging it to expose the wizard's freckled cheeks.

Fanboy stretched harder, wanting nothing more than some form of contact with the other boy, but having to settle with as close a look as he could get. The display was tantalizing.

A hot stream puffed out of Kyle's nose as he pushed his jeans to the ground, always finding it delightfully saucy to have this attention as he undressed in front of the other. He let his hips sway just a hint before stepping out of his pants, kicking off his trainers with well-practiced ease in the process and sending those clothes off to wait in a pile out of the way too.

After that, he sent a middle finger into his mouth to receive a brief, deep, wet suckle before sending it behind him, spreading his hindquarters and pushing his finger inside himself. He gushed to the air while doing so, wriggling and watching over his shoulder for Fanboy's reaction.

Fanboy blushed, eyes inflating. His mouth felt dry. Kyle was not usually so immediately bold. Perhaps being absolutely in charge changed his confidence, but Fanboy couldn't be too concerned with reasoning right now. He just felt a stir at his crotch and a bit puzzled. “K-Kyle...what are you doing..? I thought _you_ were going to, um...be...” Likewise, Fanboy felt uncharacteristically intimidated by the wizard's cruel confidence. But he liked the new dynamic.

A chuckle from the naked party. “I'm taunting you, of course,” he said as though it ought to be obvious, “What, you don't like this..?” He pulled his finger out and spread his pulsing hole for the other.

“No, of course I do..!” the cowled boy rushed to assure, gaze locked desperately onto Kyle's perfectly visible opening, “I just mean..! I didn't think you were going to do that. I thought you wanted to have...me...” His sentence faltered as he put together what might have been going on here. And he blushed harder.

Kyle smirked. “Yes, and as the one with _experience_ pleasuring myself this way, I thought I'd show you exactly what I'm going to be doing to _your_ entrance. What _yours_ is going to look like in just a few minutes...at least I don't think you've toyed with yourself like this.” He quirked a questioning brow at the other.

Continuing to stare, Fanboy shook his head lightly. “Uhhh, can't say I've gotten around to it,” he confirmed, “Usually I'm just thinking about touching _you._ Not against the idea, but...yeah.” When his hands were free, they tended to like grabbing Kyle and concerning themselves with his pleasure. On his own, he also usually thought about the boy and tended to be pretty impatient and straight-forward with pleasuring himself to those thoughts.

Well, Kyle couldn't say he was surprised to learn he was the source of Fanboy's fantasies...but the blunt admission still sent a flurry through his gut. Fanboy was so unashamed about being way too into him. Kyle would never understand how. Or why he liked that sense that he mattered so much to the other. Still, he used that swelling ardor he'd just come to silently accept and let his face fall back into a sultry expression. “Well then, all the more reason indeed. Doesn't it look nice~? Don't you _want_ my fingers doing this to you~?”

Watching that digit move itself in and out of Kyle, only to pause and show off its work before diving back in, Fanboy felt another pulse in his member. He both felt his usual instinct to just put his hands all over Kyle and pleasure that hole himself, and the instinct that yes...he wanted Kyle to show _him_ that same intent to give pleasure. He always craved moments of positive reinforcement from the colder boy.

“Yes...” he breathed, “Please touch me, Kyle.” He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed contact.

The wizard seemed rather content with that obedient plea. Face proud, he let his finger slide out of himself, feeling plenty motivationally aroused from teasing himself like that, and turned to face his captive. Coming forward to close the gap between them, both his hands pressed Fanboy's chest, giving a sensual knead before lowering down his front and around his hips as Kyle's bare chest met Fanboy's, housed in skin-tight cloth. Their pelvises also met, and Fanboy felt his organ perk against Kyle's, Kyle's doing just the same as the two rods ground softly against one another, waking each other up with desirous nuzzles.

Kyle's delicate fingers also snuck under the elastic of the underwear Fanboy wore on the outside of his bright green bodysuit, pushing those down to eliminate all but that single layer of tight Spandex between them.

A soft whimper came from Fanboy, losing his underwear feeling as indecent as it was to most people when they lost more traditional bottoms. Not to mention it was incredibly taunting to so nearly feel the slim ginger against his own skin...but only nearly.

Reflexively, needing to express his joy and beg for more affection, Fanboy pushed his face forward into the one giving him such alluring bedroom eyes, kissing Kyle with decided want.

He was filled with dismay when in response, Kyle pulled his head back and delivered a curt smack to Fanboy's cheek. Next his finger waggled in front of the boy. “Ah-ah..!” the wizard scolded, “Did I say you could kiss me?”

In guilt, Fanboy's shoulders hunched as best they could while his arms were suspended. “N-No..? But...”

“I told you, no derailing impulses,” the other reminded sternly, “You want something, you ask first if I will _give_ it to you. Just for that, we carry on from here.” Promptly, he side-stepped his way around his cowled captive, sweeping his lengthy purple cape aside, then coming up behind him and pressing his body against Fanboy's back.

Fanboy loved the feeling, and gasped through his nose as his back automatically arched to push his hips back into Kyle's, but dismay remained as he attempted to look behind him. “But now I can't see you..!” he whined. Kyle's adorable smiling face, especially when he was aroused, was Fanboy's favorite part of all of this.

“Exactly,” Kyle replied matter-of-fact, “That is why it is a punishment. Though you still seem to find plenty about the position to enjoy...” He rolled his hips against Fanboy's hindquarters to accentuate his point. The wannabe hero had welcomed him quite readily there. Kyle groaned softly as his member slid between those cheeks only hidden by that tight layer of thin cloth.

Likewise, Fanboy whimpered. Right now he was very much regretting his choice of fashion. He wanted to feel that shaft directly, but his bodysuit had no easy point of access. Kyle's point was not missed as well. Fanboy was going to have to be extra good here. Though Kyle's strictness was forcing Fanboy to go against his instincts, the boy in purple still couldn't help enjoying his attitude. Having his hands bound, this time he got to experience some unexpected angles of arousal to be toyed with.

Kyle pressed his front flush against Fanboy's spine, relishing the slide of that slippery, shiny bodysuit fabric. Most often it was just Fanboy's gloves giving him this oddly sensual rub, but now he let his whole body shimmy lightly against the other boy, his arms draped loosely around him as he continued to knead long, weighty pets into Fanboy's torso.

The wizard felt almost like a large cat behind Fanboy, the way he was rubbing himself against his back in such a slinky way, and the way his palms dragged and his fingers kneaded. Fanboy could do little more than ogle as those lovely hands scraped ribs, sternum, sides, waist and belly. He noticed Kyle was avoiding certain areas and remembered how he'd been told to ask for things he wanted to escalate.

For some reason it felt more embarrassing to ask like this. “Um...Kyle..? C-Can you...touch me..? Please..?”

An unseen smirk from behind the boy, and one of Kyle's hands slid up to stroke up the tender underside of Fanboy's throat. “What do you call what I'm doing~?” he countered.

“N-No, I mean...” Agh, Kyle obviously knew what he meant. Fanboy cleared his throat, trying to find his usual careless mentality. It was strange to have it dragged out of him, but he reveled in the unusual. Just think of how much he wanted it, he told himself. Just think how much he wanted Kyle. “Please, Kyle, touch my crotch. I want your hand on my rod. Pump meeee~..!”

A low, satisfied chuckle before Kyle's words ghosted in Fanboy's ear, _“Much_ better~...” His teeth sank into the rim of that ear.

Immediately, his palm encompassed the obvious tent between Fanboy's legs, and Fanboy's posture tensed in open gratitude, but the next second, Kyle's free hand had also fisted the back of Fanboy's cowl and he swung the boy around to push him onto the bed.

Fanboy let out a startled exclamation, within one second having thought Kyle was going to take his cowl off after all, then been confused as he was whirled around and tossed instead, and then tripping over the underwear around his ankles. Next he found himself blinking face-first against Kyle's sheets, those magically-bound ropes now locked in place in front of him there. His back half was dangling off the side of the bed, knees to the floor.

The new arrangement was barely able to register before he also felt Kyle's fists form against his rear, tearing his bodysuit. Then one hand plunged through the fresh tear to grasp Fanboy's member again, as the other stretched forward around Fanboy's face to force its middle finger into his captive's mouth.

Feeling Kyle bearing over him this way, Fanboy flushed, moaned and squirmed. The redhead was certainly pumping him now, and with bare contact! Fanboy could not be upset about having his clothes ripped. He was more destructive than that on a regular basis, and in fact found it to be quite the ingenious way around his suit while he was trapped like this. It was a pretty hot way around it, too, he would say. Aggressive Kyle was hot.

Rather sure of the conflicted feelings he'd set inside the other boy, Kyle just beamed in satisfaction to watch the end result of pure dripping arousal. He too loved getting to feel some key part of Fanboy's flesh directly, and even see it. His eyes could certainly appreciate the privilege as he stared down through the hole he had torn for access. He was also pleased to find Fanboy submitting with a ready sigh once the pleasure had hit and he registered the position he was in, suckling Kyle's finger intently. No doubt thinking about the preview the magical boy had given him regarding plans for its use.

It didn't take long for that finger to be completely coated in slick saliva, and for Kyle to have hiked the rim of that tear up even higher to be sure he could spread Fanboy wide enough for a good look as his fingertip rolled a firm press around the tight ring waiting for him.

Fanboy's whole body gave a small jolt when it happened, a gasp accompanying it. Kyle beamed knowingly, recalling exactly what such unprepared sensations could feel like. “Do you like it..?” he wondered. It would be quite bothersome if the other boy didn't.

Just thinking about what his entrance must look like, pulsing in reaction to being stroked like that, thanks to Kyle's visual aid, Fanboy was breathing harder. Thinking about how it was Kyle touching him so intimately got his cheeks even warmer. Especially because he could practically sense the other boy's gaze. And of course... “Yeah,” he huffed, “Oh, that's so tingly good...it's almost like touching my nipples..! Go ahead, do more. Put it in.”

Glad to hear it, Kyle did. He felt a distinctly heated flurry in his chest as the hole hugged around his knuckle and Fanboy called out in surprise. “Oh man...” the costumed boy puffed a breath after he'd tensed, “Still good, but _wow!_ Is this what you've been feeling all this time? How have I not tried this before? That is...that is somethin' else.”

He let himself sag against Kyle's comforter, cheek turned to the bed as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, simply absorbing the sensation as the boy behind him pushed that finger inside him. The nerves down there were just as sensitive as any others that felt good to touch, and having that tunnel filled was amazing. Being filled with Kyle's warmth was amazing.

Another low chuckle. “Well good. I'm glad you're a fan. Do try and relax yourself, however. It makes things go so much quicker.”

Fanboy wasn't exactly sure how to do that, but he tried, imagining the way it looked when Kyle's entrance was loose and open, shimmering with inviting slickness. Thinking about it made him flush harder, both from a mild sting of embarrassment to know his entrance was going to resemble that shortly, and from excitement over that same idea.

Before long, Kyle had managed to get his finger all the way inside the other and established a pattern of rocking thrusts, Fanboy letting out rhythmic minor groans every time his finger moved forward. The boy against the bed was mostly limp otherwise, only able to accept it and opting to make the most of experiencing having his hole played with. The first time Kyle crooked his finger, he'd let out a wavering call and wriggled in aroused stun. Now, every time a tug came to his inner walls, he arched and gushed, accepting it whole-heartedly. Those motions felt incredible.

Then Kyle had summoned his wand to him, wishing to ensure Fanboy was prepared good and well for how his hole was going to be used this time. He conjured up a simple palm-sized rod, purple in color and about an inch in width, with a slight taper at one end. This he opted to coat in more than spit as well, conjuring up a tube of proper lubricant alongside it.

He palmed Fanboy's rear as he let the magic carry out his preparations for him, admiring the work he'd done so far to loosen the other boy.

Fanboy's hips squirmed slightly to sense that sight being ogled. “Does it look good..?” he had to ask, “Do you like it?”

There was no shame in the inquiry. Kyle blinked and felt another flurry just for how eager Fanboy was to have his approval. “Quite~,” he admitted nonetheless, setting his wand back down and letting the now-coated rod drop into his open palm. “You're astonishingly appealing when you're submissive like this. I think I might like to hear some more begging, in fact. Now then, just to make sure you don't go tearing _yourself_ on me, I'm going to prepare you a little extra. Call it another preview. But once you're sure you can handle _me,_ be sure to speak up.”

That explained, Fanboy felt a wave of anticipation as he felt Kyle bear over him again, this time a colder poke coming to his entrance. It felt bigger than Kyle's finger, but not overly intimidating. He groaned already as he felt it nudge forward, gently rocking as it asked that tunnel to go even wider than it had been stretched and take it in. This object was slicker, too. Fanboy understood. Kyle wanted to make sure he wouldn't be injured, but in the process, tease Fanboy with this new object until he was ready to plead for having him.

Fanboy hardly saw anything wrong with the idea, touched Kyle would be so thoughtful, and actually, though he found himself taking the toy in easily enough, did not like it as much as he had the young wizard's finger. This toy wasn't warm like that finger. He could see himself getting desperate in no time for that personal heat to go with this friction.

Kyle rocked the toy slowly, stirring it to get his captive loose, stroking his back with sultry claws as he did, eating up the sight of Fanboy straining under his ministrations, whining, his arms pulling uselessly against the bindings keeping his wrists frozen in place. It must have been so hard for the other to simply lay there and take this. Kyle felt such sadistic satisfaction in forcing him to.

Feeling a spike in that sadism, he decided to taunt the boy under him a bit more. His clawed fingers fisted another spot of Spandex by Fanboy's shoulder blade, and he tugged, creating a new rip.

Fanboy's eyes opened at that, brow going up as this new spot was dived into by Kyle's palm, pressing bare against Fanboy's skin. A pant left Fanboy's mouth. “Kyle~...oh, Kyle, are you..?”

He didn't get to formulate a proper question as Kyle's hand had already slithered out of this hole, gliding around his side and fisting another bunch of cloth to create a fresh one. Fanboy gasped again as Kyle's hand slipped inside groping that bare side before tunneling up to massage the costumed boy's ribs.

Hovering by his ear, Kyle's lips smirked, “You did say I could see _any_ part of you I wished. I think I might like to see _all_ of them~.” Fanboy, naked. That was his goal, and what a privilege it would be. He would be the only one to get to see it. To take it from the lanky nerd. “I'm going to steal your identity, Fanboy~...piece by piece, every last inch of it~.”

“Uhhnnn~hhh..!” Fanboy's eyes rolled back in his head as he shuddered. Kyle _hadn't_ forgotten. And the way he said that sounded so...predatory! The wave of euphoric tingles he felt washed through him completely, surging at his entrance and finding that hugging tight around the rod moving inside it with a suddenly agonizing slowness. “Dooo iiit~..!”

An evil grin met that whine, though it was also a touch perverted as Kyle's blush spread out to his ears. He loved lording over Fanboy this way. He loved Fanboy loving him in this position of power. He felt excitement boiling in his gut as he next reached for a spot on Fanboy's thigh, shoving his hand inside and clawing at the tender flesh along his captive's inseam.

Fanboy called out louder this time, squirming under the bold touch. But once more, he didn't get much time to dwell as Kyle found a new spot on the belly raised slightly by his hips, fisting and creating a new entrance there to grope. Fanboy would exclaim again with this, and after each new tear Kyle made for his clawing hand to enter. He mewled and yiped and yelled and squirmed more and more, soon his bodysuit being little more than tatters as he felt very exposed. The ginger even took his gloves. That rod inside him moved more than freely now, and Fanboy was dizzy with need. Kyle just wasn't touching him _enough!_

“Enough..!” he gasped desperately, “Please, by Torvald's beard, just stick it in me already! I need it! I need _you!_ Fill me the heck up, Kyle, and ride me into that sunset!”

Kyle blinked at the...interesting choice of metaphor, but he couldn't deny Fanboy seemed a little delirious by this point. He could forgive it. It was plenty appealing how red every part of the boy he could see had become, and his begging still invoked quite a sense of desirability. “Gladly.”

With a lusty hum, Kyle pulled the teasing toy out of Fanboy, admiring the now _very_ open tunnel before him, and tossed the rod into the air, snapping his fingers to dispel its existence. Both hands then came to Fanboy's shoulders and stroked down, sliding the remains of his suit off, letting any remaining connections of cloth snap as he pulled the thing off entirely. This sight was admired as well, the goosebumps raising on Fanboy's expanse of perfectly exposed skin appreciated as Kyle tossed the Spandex rags and touched his member in readiness to use it.

Fanboy had one more request, though. “Can I please see your face while you do it? Please, Kyle? I promise I'll be good...”

A smug tut from Kyle. That wheedling plea nestled inside his stomach deliciously. “Oh, why not? Fair's fair.” Bending, he reached for Fanboy's thighs and flipped the other boy over onto his back. “I still have to see _your_ face, anyway.”

His eyes greedily swept over Fanboy's front. Legs splayed, a very hard organ dripping with anticipation, that lanky form swelling with such eager panting breaths, that cowled face saturated in lust and now biting its lip with a whimper at Kyle's words.

That just inspired the wizard all the more. Despite never having been fond of the idea of sullying his bed with these games, this was where they'd ended up playing, and he decided using it properly would be a better orientation. He shifted Fanboy's bound wrists towards the pillow and climbed over him, feeling a sharp spike in excitement as the moment came where he would break his greatest intimate barriers yet.

Fanboy's eyes slid towards it as Kyle spat in his palm and gave himself a few more strokes, opening his legs readily and obediently without needed to be asked. He wanted this too. So much. Kyle then set himself in place and let his freed hand come up to hook its thumb underneath the neck of Fanboy's cowl. He opted to break every barrier at once by sweeping that final article of clothing up off Fanboy's head in tandem with his entering thrust.

“Huahh~!!”

Both boys exclaimed in matching bursts this time.

Fanboy was feeling an unprecedented mix of exposure and filling warmth. Kyle fit so nicely inside him. Kyle filled him the best yet, and his heat was so personal. More than personal, Kyle was seeing his _face!_ He couldn't have loved the way the wizard chose to do it any more, either. Moaning and writhing as he adjusted to the way Kyle's member felt to be invading him, reaching some astounding point inside him that sparked new shudders of pleasure, Fanboy also had to force his eyes open to see what Kyle thought of what he was seeing.

Kyle overwhelmed by how _tight_ Fanboy felt around him, needing to crush his eyes shut too as he experienced the new sensation of being inside a person. A person welcoming him so wantonly. A buffoon he couldn't believe had managed to talk him into something this big, and that he was actually loving to do it with. _Fanboy._ But he too forced his eyes back open, tossing the cape and cowl and needing to see what the fuss was about now that Fanboy was so bare in front of him. He didn't have anything left but black high tops.

The freckled boy flushed impossibly further as his foggy eyes met the other's, both sets heavy-lidded.

There really wasn't anything unusual. Fanboy really did just look _naked_ without his cowl in place. Not a spot of purple on him to hide his glowing peach skin. His hair was the most average brown it could be, unkempt and just long enough to call shaggy. He had more than one cowlick. But even as unimpressive as it _ought_ to have seemed...it was still striking. It was still beyond personal as Fanboy's eyes glittered with trust and hope and adoration. And in this moment, he still managed to look gorgeous.

Kyle groaned a blend of arousal and attempting to keep his dignity. “You've no right to look so attractive right now...” he complained.

Fanboy chuckled, relieved and flattered. “I could say the same to you every day,” he shot back smoothly, “...and if my arms weren't stuck where they were, I totally would've just looped them over your neck.”

A very strange expression of stunned arousal crossed Kyle's face, and he felt his member bob where it sat. Fanboy's eyes closed for a brief second and he squirmed.

Kyle was just _never_ ready for Fanboy's open admissions of interest. He always found a way to make Kyle feel _more_ than turned on. He said things that were just... _too_ interested. That made Kyle feel special. Like he belonged to Fanboy in a sense. And for some reason Kyle could never hate those moments. And now Fanboy had just said something that flirtatious while Kyle was inside him, staring at a face that could not be more exposed in its honesty.

Luckily this time, the wizard did not have to mask the endearment with huffing, as Fanboy looked back at him after that delectable shift against his walls and noted, “So yeah, as much as I would love to just lie here and love the moment forever, you actually gonna move that thing..?” A glance towards the shaft embedded into his entrance.

The boy in braces glanced too. “Right...” Getting back on track, he shook off any awkwardness of the moment and lowered himself in preparation. “Time for me to take that last part of you~.” And then he did thrust. He whined and his eyes had to crush shut again for overwhelming the wave of electricity was once he started moving, but it also made him greedy in an instant, and he hurried to speed his clumsy hips to get more of this stunning rapture.

Fanboy gasped at the unexpected difference he felt to have Kyle, an actual person, giving these thrusts compared to the finger or toy from before as well. His head rolled back and he arched as he also felt that spot Kyle's organ reached, deep inside him, struck repeatedly. Every brush against it set another burst of fireworks off in his brain. Kyle's motions might not have been the most consistent, likely because he'd never done this before, but Fanboy could not find reason to complain. He'd never done this before either. He still loved what he got, too, openly accepting it and letting his legs splay sideways, begging Kyle to give him more.

That Kyle did, honestly finding it delicious the way Fanboy sprawled for him, just asking to be taken any way Kyle wanted him. He really could be submissive. Who knew? It made it easier to move as well, Fanboy relenting to the motions rocking him as Kyle sought a fluid rhythm. He pushed harder, driven by that glorious friction and somewhat enjoying the soft sound of skin on skin each time his pelvis struck Fanboy's hindquarters.

Once feeling like he'd found rhythm enough, Kyle had another thought while looking at the brunette lost in a cloud of bliss under him. “I know...you didn't ask...” he panted as he thrust, “But I think...you've earned this.”

That said, he leaned himself lower for a kiss, nearly missing because he was not willing to stop his hips, but sliding his lips into proper place once they connected. He just wanted to know if it felt any different to share a kiss with that face while it was bare, and as well, he could kind of see why Fanboy felt compelled to give them so often.

Fanboy's eyes widened as he sucked in a gasp through his nose. _Kyle_ was kissing _him??_ Kyle never kissed him! He just...tolerated it – or didn't – when Fanboy kissed him!

It sent a new spark shooting through Fanboy's heart, sending it soaring as he was rewarded with this untold piece of affection. He didn't waste a second questioning it, simply melting into it and returning it with glee, closing his eyes with a happy hum. Between the sparks going off behind his eyelids and the electricity pulsing from each forward push inside him, he was in Heaven.

Kyle saw Fanboy startle at his kiss, only to fall right into it and give it back. The ginger felt him smile into it. That was actually...quite endearing. He never did seem to know how to interpret a fond action from Kyle, and yet he never wasted an opportunity to pass one up. The magical boy couldn't avoid another intimate swell in his own chest, either. It was like kissing Fanboy without his cowl, or perhaps kissing him while doing _this,_ made this all more meaningful.

Why was that? He couldn't say. But he found he couldn't hate it the most yet. At least not in this moment.

Persistently, Kyle thrust onward, despite the jostle it brought to kissing – Fanboy didn't seem to feel like ending that anyway – and despite how he could feel himself beginning to tire. Each tantalizing squeeze Fanboy gave around his shaft was simply too good. Both boys had begun to shimmer with a slight gleam of sweat, lost in a passionate haze as they were carried by lust. Their voices swirled in a dance of husky hums and airy sighs. Lips were nipped and tugged as the ardor only continued to escalate.

Fanboy attempted to rock his body with the other's as he just thought it might be helpful somehow, and discovered that yes, that actually also made every thrust feel deeper and harder when it lined up right, and strove to make each one land as such. Soon, however, he felt a distinctive strain in his gut and gave a sloppy moan into Kyle's lips, “Mmm...Kyle...please touch me...I need to cum. Make me cum, Kyle...”

That kitten-like plea buzzing against his lips struck hard in Kyle's gut and he gave a strained vocal groan in response. He also realize yes, in his focus on his hips, he'd forgotten Fanboy could not touch himself and would need help. “Very well...” he huffed back, “I rather feel the need myself.”

Shifting onto one hand over the other, needing to break their kiss to focus, he looked towards and reached to grab Fanboy's neglected member. It had remained hard through all of this. Kyle had to be flattered. He also began to pump that eager organ gleaming at the tip with more than a healthy amount of precum.

He did his best to match his hand to the pace of his pelvis, and at the very least Fanboy's cries as he suddenly bucked into the hold gave the impression that he still very much liked what he was feeling.

“Ahhhhh, I'm really glad you don't have neighbooors!” Fanboy burst as he writhed, “'cause I don't think I can hold back here!”

Kyle's brow went up, both finding the writhing reaction incredibly hot and the observation...interesting. Though he supposed yes, it was rather a plus that Kyle's abode was spacious and all his.

“So don't,” he passed off, “Just cum.”

That was one order Fanboy would have had to follow even if he didn't want to. He whined again, writhed some more and gave the the air a few graceless gushes before his face pinched and his head was thrown back in open caterwauling. His legs instinctively wrapped around the boy inside him as he burst in Kyle's hand, his own wrists straining as they were tugged at in futile attempt to relieve any of this overwhelming euphoria tearing through him. But through it all, he was grinning.

Kyle felt his insides freeze and burn at the same time watching Fanboy cum like that. Feeling him wrap around him to cling the only way he could. His own body had been desperate for release, but now all at once, every ounce of Fanboy's unbridled bliss sent everything in Kyle boiling over. It all drained down into his crotch and he almost felt a pain before the powerful burst shooting itself deep into Fanboy right behind the brunette's orgasm. The redhead's jaw slackened and gulped in a stunned breath, body trembling as he was rocked by this final surge of pleasure. He moaned as well, slumping over the other, but it was hardly a match for Fanboy's hollers.

Then both held still, Kyle's head down as he slumped, gasping for air as he let everything that had just happened sink in. Fanboy's head was back and he gasped as well, lips still spread wide as he basked in what had transpired.

Finally, both shifted their necks to meet gazes. And both wore a matching smile. Though Kyle's was a bit more drowsy.

Fanboy's grin turned lop-sided. “So, was it really that bad? Going all the way?” he teased.

“Huuuuhn, shut up...” Kyle shook his head, one hand coming wearily to his temple, “I wouldn't have agreed if I thought it was going to be _bad._ But maybe it was a bit better than expected.”

Fanboy chuckled. Kyle was such an adorable sourpuss. “Yeah, y'know, I'm going to have to ask you to take charge more often. 'cause woof! Speaking of...” A flick of his gaze towards his wrists. “Can we do something about this now..?”

“Hmm..? Oh yes...” After a brief yawn, Kyle found his wand and lazily swished it at the bindings. The magical pink aura locking those wrists in place dispersed, and the rope undid itself. Then Kyle tossed his wand carelessly. “That was also quite draining. How do you still have so much _energy?”_ He hadn't expected to use quite so many muscles to accomplish this task. It was a lot more than when the pair simply used their hands on one another, and the slender boy was rather feeble to begin with, despite his biting edge.

As soon as his hands were free, Fanboy sent one to ensnare one of Kyle's and lace their fingers, reveling in that feeling while the other reached around the ginger to invite him to lie down on him. “I'unno...I'm just peppy?”

Kyle blushed when his hand was taken – that felt so strangely naked without Fanboy's gloves - and a vague grumble protested both sappy actions. He was not one for post-intimacy anything, especially cuddling, but he was also feeling too weak to slap the clingy boy away. In fact, now lying against his chest with Fanboy's fingers slithering their way into his hair, he felt like he was about to pass out.

Another chuckle from Fanboy as he watched Kyle's sleepy face, unable to even scold him intelligibly. “Hey, Kyle..? You know you didn't even pull out of me yet, right?”

Silence.

“Kyle..?”

The boy was clearly asleep.

Fanboy clucked his tongue. “Without even your nighttime headgear..? Sillygoose.” Fishing under the covers the two were laying on, Fanboy grabbed the teddy bear he knew Kyle liked to stash there to 'save its innocence' while they fooled around. As exhibitionist as Kyle was, he just didn't like doing anything lewd in front of his favorite childhood bear. Just another silly little thing about him.

“I won't tell if you won't, Admiral Fluffington~,” Fanboy addressed the bear, “Between you and me, I think Kyle needs some good _human boy_ cuddles anyway. No offense.”

The bear's head simply sagged forward.

“Aww, don't feel bad,” Fanboy assured, “We'll let him rest, and then he'll prob'ly strangle me, but once he magics my suit up so he can get me outta here, he'll be all yours.”

He bobbed the bear up and down slightly to make it nod.

“Eeeexactly. Now, if you don't mind, could you get the light switch? I may not be sleepy, but it just helps the mood, y'know?”

Breezily, he tossed the bear across the room. It did indeed strike a light switch before crumpling to the floor, and the room darkened. “Thank you, Admiral Fluffingtooon~..!” Fanboy settled back in the bed and raised his hand in gratitude before digging those fingers back into Kyle's hair with a pleasant sigh. His other hand squeezed the one holding Kyle's and he felt flutters as the wizard subconsciously squeezed back.

This just felt right, Fanboy thought as he let his eyes turn towards Kyle's ceiling that magically reflected space. He hoped his games with Kyle never ended.


End file.
